


In The Sun

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Kara likes to check in on Lena while flying by.  She thinks Lena doesn't know.





	In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case (also I haven't kept up to date on the show, so idk how this fits/doesn't fit with what's actually happened since I wrote it lol)

Before Lena and Kara got together, and before Kara told Lena she was Supergirl (but months after Lena figured it out on her own), Lena would often go out on the balcony outside her office and see Kara, beautiful shining Kara, hovering in the sky… bathed in golden sunlight.  Lena barely knew how to process how angelic she looked… she couldn’t figure out how one beautiful girl grew more resplendent with each passing day.

But she tried to act like her whole heart wasn’t threatening to beat itself right out of her body.  She would smile and wave, and Kara would wave back, then they’d go on about their days.  

Later, when they were together, Kara would blush deeply and say she just had to stop often to recharge in the sunlight.  Eventually though, she finally admitted that she just liked to check in on Lena…  because she just liked to see her.  Lena had known the truth about this too… but somehow hearing Kara say it made her feel warmer than any amount of sunlight ever had.


End file.
